Das beste Deja Vu aller Zeiten
by LinMo
Summary: Olivia lag bäuchlings auf einem Bett, alle viere von sich gestreckt...E/O R&R, please


Olivia lag bäuchlings auf einem Bett, alle Viere von sich gestreckt. Das zerknitterte Laken bedeckte kaum mehr als ihre Oberschenkel und ihren Po. Die Fäuste in den weichen Stoff des Kopfkissens gekrallt, erwachte sie langsam, als ein heller Streifen Sonnenlicht ihre Schulter hinaufkroch und schließlich ihr Gesicht erreichte. Langsam und mühselig öffnete sie die verklebten Augen und wünschte sich augenblicklich, es gelassen zu haben. Das Licht fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag mit einem großen Hammer. Instinktiv drehte sie sich weg, schnaubte unwillig und versuchte, in die weitaus angenehmere Dunkelheit des Schlafes zurückzusinken – vergeblich: Der Hammer schlug weiterhin dumpf auf ihren Kopf ein. „Verdammt", murmelte sie mit krächzender Stimme. Sie strich sich eine störende Strähne aus den Augen und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Ein wenig verwirrt sah sie sich in dem kahlen Schlafzimmer um – das ganz bestimmt nicht ihres war.

Sich plötzlich der Situation und vor allem ihrer Nacktheit bewusst, zog sie hastig die dünne Decke bis über ihre Brust. Als sie den Stoff um sich wickelte und sich langsam aufrappelte, beschleunigte der Hammer seine Schläge. Sie stolperte über achtlos hingeworfene Kleidung am Boden, rieb sich die Augen und öffnete die Tür. Sie kannte diese Wohnung nicht und konnte sich an nichts erinnern. Dem eindeutigen Geruch nach Sex zu urteilen, der im Laken und auf ihrer Haut haftete, sollte sie sich besser anstrengen. Barfuß schlich sie einen länglichen Flur entlang und öffnete eine Tür. „Scheiße", murmelte sie.

In der Küche hinter der Tür stand – nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet – ein Mann, den sie in jeder Situation wiedererkennen würde.

„Elliot?" fragte sie entgeistert.

Er drehte sich um und sah sie ein wenig zerknirscht an.

„Guten Morgen, Liv. Kaffee?"

„Eine Kopfschmerztablette wäre mit lieber." Sie ließ sich auf einen der drei weiß lackierten Küchenstühle sinken und sah ihren Partner an. „Was ist passiert?", fragte sie, noch immer leicht geschockt. „Ich meine, wo sind wir, und was ist passiert? Haben wir..?  
Elliot zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin nicht sicher, wir sind in meiner zweiten Wohnung, ich gehe mal davon aus", beantwortete er nacheinander ihre Fragen mit gespielter Gelassenheit und karikativ ruhig.

„Aber.. Wie konnten wir das zulassen, wieso..?" der Hammer tat einen heftigen Schlag gegen ihren Kopf und vor ihr zuckte ein Bild von einem runden, nicht ganz sauberen Tisch voll mit leeren Gläsern, bunten Schirmchen und Limettenschalen auf.

„Oh nein..", murmelte sie und rieb sich die Augen..

Als sie sie wieder öffnete, hatte Elliot sich ebenfalls hingesetzt. Er grinste ein wenig. „Da haben wir ordentlich Scheiße gebaut, was?" „Grins nicht so."

Olivia schlug leicht nach ihm, vergaß dabei allerdings, dass sie eine Hand benötigte, um das Laken zusammenzuhalten. Das Grinsen im Gesicht ihres Gegenübers verbreiterte sich, und sanft legte er eine Hand auf ihren Unterarm. „Ähm, Liv?" „Was?"

Olivia war wütend und verwirrt. Wütend, weil ihm die ganze Situation überhaupt nicht zu belasten schien, und verwirrt, weil ausgelöst durch seine Geste, eine freundschaftliche Berührung, plötzlich tausend Schmetterlinge in ihrem Innern aufschreckten. Sie erstarrte inmitten der Bewegung. „Elliot.." Er trank einen Schluck Kaffee, nahm die hand von ihrem Arm und sah sie über den Rand der Tasse hinweg an. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen fragte er: „Bereust du es denn?"

Nun reichte es ihr. Sie raffte das Laken enger um sich, ignorierte den Hammer in ihrem kopf und sprang auf. „Bereuen, Elliot?" ihre Stimme war lauter als erwartet. „Ich weiß doch gar nicht, _was_ ich bereuen soll! Ich war betrunken!"

Sie wandte sich ab und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

Elliot folgte ihr.

„Wie konntest du das tun, Elliot? Du weißt, dass ich eigentlich keinen Alkohol anrühre! Ich dachte, du wärst mein Partner und ich könnte dir vertrauen."

„Das kannst du doch auch, Liv. - Liv..!"

Schließlich lehnte er sich an den Türpfosten, verschränkte die Arme und sah zu, wie sie hektisch ihre Kleidung aufsammelte und anzog.

„Ich war auch betrunken, Liv. Aber du weißt, dass ich dir nie weh tun könnte. Wie oft hast du mir schon das Leben gerettet? Liv, ich bitte dich.."

Sie ließ sich aus die Bettkante sinken und stützte den Kopf in die Hände.

Er setzte sich neben sie und nahm ihre Hand.

Sie entzog sich ihm und sah ihm zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag direkt in die Augen. Seine Stimm war sanft und ruhig. „Liv, bitte..."

1 Woche später

Olivia lag rücklings auf dem Bett. Das zerknitterte Laken bedeckte kaum mehr als die Region zwischen Knien und Bauchnabel. Ein breiter Streifen warmen Lichts wanderte ihren Körper hinauf und erreichte schließlich ihr Gesicht. Sie erwachte, streckte sich wie eine verschlafene Katze und lächelte. Das Gesicht in der Sonne blieb sie eine Weile liegen, bis der Streifen weitergewandert war. Der Duft von Kaffee erreichte ihre Nase. Noch immer lächelnd streifte sie die Decke zur Seite, erhob sich und schlich über zerknitterte Kleidung aus dem Raum bis in die Küche. Dort stand, mit dem Rücken zur Tür ein Mann in Boxershorts und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie trat von hinten an ihn heran und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine nackte Schulter.

Als er sich lächelnd umdrehte, nahm sie die Kaffeetasse aus seiner Hand, nahm einen Schluck und stellte sie auf das Fensterbrett. Dann schlang sie die Arme um seinen Nacken und küsste ihn lange und intensiv. Als sie sich wieder von ihm löste, schnappte er nach Luft und meinte: „Guten morgen, Darling, Gut geschlafen? Womit hab ich das denn verdient?"

Sie grinste breit. „Guten Morgen. Ja. Ach, du verdienst es eigentlich gar nicht, das war ein kleiner Bonus, weil ich dich liebe."

Als er sie küssen wollte, wich sie einen Schritt zurück und grinste noch breiter. „Was ist?"

„Ach, nichts. Ich hab nur gerade das beste Deja vu aller Zeiten."


End file.
